Snow Way Out (One-shot)
by MiraculousLadybugFanatic1223
Summary: What will happen when Chat Noir and Ladybug get trapped in a cold snowy cave after defeating an akuma?


_Author's Note: Hello guys! This is going to be a one-shot, LadyNoir fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this guys!_

* * *

Snowed In

A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction

_Shipping: LadyNoir_

One-Shot

_By: MiraculousLadybugFanatic1223_

* * *

"Chat Noir," said Ladybug as they were on their way to save citizens, "This is no time to flirt with me."

"Does it count as flirting, if it's true?" asked Chat with his classic grin.

"Yes!" yelled Ladybug in annoyance making Chat take a step back and sigh. Ladybug went ahead and left Chat Noir who was running slower after Ladybug yelled at him.

He caught up and ran next to Ladybug, causing her to groan. "I swear, if you try and flirt with me, one more freaking time," said Ladybug. "I'm sorry," said Chat Noir. "What?" asked Ladybug in surprise, almost stopping. "We can talk after we save people from the akuma," said Chat. Ladybug only nodded as they reached the edge of Paris.

"I'm Icebreaker!" yelled the giant akuma smashing his hands down on the ground created ice which sent citizens speeding into a nearby cave, and then snow fell, blocking the exit. Nobody in sight except for the akuma, Ladybug, and Chat. Ladybug quickly noted the bracelet on his wrist, she had given it to Luka as Marinette and then broke the news to him, she had a crush on Adrien and not him.

"Ladybug, what are we going to do," asked Chat, hiding behind a pile of snow.

"I'm not sure," whispered Ladybug making sure Icebreaker didn't notice them.

"Chat your Cataclysm, use it on Icebreaker's bracelet," said Ladybug.

Chat nodded and jumped up yelling, "Hey big guy! Over here!" Icebreaker began shooting icicles at Chat as Ladybug started to distract him. While Icebreaker was trying to shoot Ladybug now, Chat to the chance and yelled, "Cataclysm!"

He put his hand on the bracelet and broke it, releasing the akuma.

Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything returned to normal, Ladybug and Chat noticed a mysterious light coming from the cave that citizens used to be trapped in and decided to check it out. When they walked in though, the entrance got blocked by a pile of snow.

"Well, guess there's _snow way out,_ M'Lady," said Chat Noir winking at Ladybug.

"Shut up, y-you s-stupid cat," said Ladybug beginning to shiver. Chat too began to shiver but stayed strong for Ladybug. Ladybug walked over to the entrance and tried to move the snow, but it had turned to ice. Chat heard his ring beep and looked down, he only had 2 minutes before he transformed back. He saw some sticks in a corner and began rubbing them together to create a small fire, and he actually made a fire!

"M'Lady come over here," said Chat walking over and taking her hand to lead her to the fire. She sat down beside it and shivered, and then without realizing so, Chat Noir, detransformed into Adrien. Adrien had a jacket on his civilian self so he took it off and put it on his lady's shoulders.

"That should help," said Adrien, shivering from only having his normal clothes on.

"Chat, where did you get this jac-" started Ladybug but then looked over at him and saw his appearance.

"A-Adrien," she said, "You're C-Chat N-Noir?"

"Yes, M'Lady I am," said Adrien smiling, "Now I think it's only fair if you show me who you are."

"No, you'll be disappointed," said Ladybug.

"No I won't M'Lady, I promise." said Adrien with a reassuring smile.

Ladybug sighed and gave in, saying, "Tikki Spots off." Plagg was sitting on Adrien's shoulder as they watch Ladybug detransform.

She turned her head and looked at them, they were in shock when they saw who she was, well Adrien was, Plagg already knew.

"Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"Yes," Marinette managed to squeak.

"You're Ladybug?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied as she looked down and played with here shoes. Then she began to shiver again, causing Adrien to pull her into a hug.

"It's okay M'Lady, we'll find a way out, I promise," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Can you guys stop being so cheesy! I'm hungry!" whined Plagg from the corner.

"Plagg be quiet," Adrien hissed, causing Plagg to mumble something and cross his arms. Adrien turned his focus back to Marinette and saw she had stopped shivering. He began looking around the cave for exits.

"M'Lady, im gonna go look for an exit, you stay warm by the fire, okay?" Adrien asked. Marinette only nodded as Adrien went to look for an exit. He began venturing further into the cave and took a sharp turn.

There was a tunnel and at the end he could see a bright light that he assumed to be the outside world.

"M'Lady!" he yelled running back, "I found an exit."

"You did?" Asked Marinette, not freezing anymore.

"Ya come on," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her with him. They got closer to the exit and they could feel the little bit of heat coming in. Finally they made it out.

"Well M'Lady that was fun," Adrien said smiling.

"No it was not I almost froze to death," Marinette said with a small smile.

"But thanks to me, you didn't," Adrien said.

"Oh ya, thanks for the coat, you can have it back," Marinette said, blushing, and taking it off.

Adrien took it and smiled, "Thanks M'Lady, how about I walk you home?"

"I would love that," Marinette replied with a smile. So, he walked her home, and that Marinette slept better than she ever had before, and still decades later she still remembers when there was _snow way out_.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey I hope people enjoyed this one shot, I thought it was cute. Anyways review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
